Boyfriend?
by I love BTR2
Summary: When Taylor is separated from Kendall Knight after several years of going to school with him. He leaves his Minnesota life to go with James, Carlos, and Logan for James' Hollywood superstar life. What happens when Taylor finds out that Kendall left without telling. Will she find a new lover or will he find her after she changed her life around? Will he reconize her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We were sitting in science class learning about cells. Kendall and I weren't paying attention to the teacher because we were passing notes back and forth talking about what we will do after school since this was the last period of the day. Every time the teacher would turn around to wright something on the board I would always give the note to Lila to give to Brook to give to Matt to give to Carlos then give to Kendall. It would always work we have never gotten caught before. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Taylor I have been friends with Kendall since pre-school. We are in high-school now we share every class together, we are both 18, I drive Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan to school and my apartment every day since we all live in the same building just on different floors. It was about 20 seconds till the bell rung then we would all meet up at my locker and I would drive us to my house. I put the note in my bag Kendall wondered why I did that I pointed at the clock he picked up his stuff and stood up directly as the bell rung. Kendall and I's lockers are next to each other so the other three always meet up at our lockers. We finished all our homework in class so we don't take any books home which we are all glad. Kendall and I were standing at our lockers I was leaning on him so it looked like he had his arm around me but he didn't. "Oh. Look Kendall and Taylor sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" James said in a sing song voice as he Carlos and Logan walked down the hall to meet us. "Why do you always do that James I'm getting sick and tired of you doing that!" I said as I slapped James on the arm playfully. We all head out to my white and black Lorinser. We all love that car to death. We hopped into the car turning on the radio to find out that Justin Bieber's song: Baby is on It annoys all of us so I skip the song because I'm on and I'm on my station. Then Ellie Goulding: Anything could happen we all love that song so I turn the music up real loud while I drive back to the apartments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AT THE APARTMENTS

I unlocked the door to my apartment and saw the floral print wall in my living room. Kendall complemented it, I did it last week and he hasn't come here in a month. He said "Wow, Taylor, I love the flowers." I blushed, "Thank you."

James's phone rang and he answered and painted a huge grin when he heard the response. He said 'bye' and announced to us "Well I have a date with Fiona right now." We greeted James goodbye. Carlos wandered off and Logan said "I'll go make sure he doesn't break anything" Kendall and I were alone and somehow I managed to trip right in front of him. Our noses were centimeters apart. Kendall then leaned into kiss me and BOOM! Everything went in slow-motion. I fluttered my eyelashes a bit and he leaned in slowly and we kissed. It was better than any kiss I've ever shared with anyone. We started making out and wandered off into the guest room. My apartment was pretty big for someone living in Minnesota. Logan called out "Guys?" for probably the 30th time. We quit kissing and Kendall called back "Yes?" I slipped on my pants and Kendall got his clothes back on. Carlos then walked in, "Where were you guys? We watched a movie and then looked around." I gasped but then kept it in my head 'had we really been together (alone) for that long?' Kendall then cleared it up and lied "We just finished battling on Nintendo. Playing Mario Kart gets wrapped up in your brain; you lose track of time, you know?" Logan gave us a mysterious look. "Okay He finally said. Then continued "We have to go James wants us to do something." Then he added. "Like, now." Kendall nodded. "Okay, just let me pick up the games I left here." Logan and Carlos left and Kendall gave me a flirty smile "Where were we….?" He started to lean closer but I pushed him back and said "Since when did you feel this way?" Kendall then told me that he felt this way ever since we met on the first day of middle school. I blushed and said "Me too." His eyes sparkled, "I Love You, Taylor." I kissed him "Me too." Kendall then said his goodbyes and kissed me. He left and I was alone. Kendall and I were going out. I took a deep breath and went to my kitchen. I flipped on the living room TV and watched 'Chocolate recipes' after that show there was an hour marathon of French recipes. I thought about making The Traditional French Onion Soup, for the next date I would have with Kendall. I called him up really quick and asked when he wanted to hang out next. I'll be seeing him in a month. Our 5 year friend-iversary was then. I got off the couch and made a chicken sandwich with parmesan cheese and lettuce. It was a slow day when the guys left. I took a long shower when I got out I looked through TEEN BEAUTY Magazine for something to do. I read 10 pages before finding something worth my time it was a face mask that sounded like fun. I got the Greek yogurt and everything else I needed. I mixed everything together and tied my hair back. I changed into my big grey sweat pants and my white tank-top. I spread the cold, slimy substance all over my soon-to-be-clean face. I turned on a movie 'Twilight' ugh. 'Dead Gypsies'? Okay no. 'The Last Holiday' YES! I got some popcorn and made a raspberry chocolate smoothie. I didn't pay much attention to the movie and was thinking about Kendall more than chewing. I thought about our kiss, I thought about how long we've had feelings for each other and pretty soon the movie was over. I looked at the clock on my wall. Midnight? I cleaned my face and went to bed. Still thinking about my new boyfriend under the covers. I just didn't know that, that was going to be last time I saw him and my friends.

A/N MY FRIEND DANI ONCE AGAIN HELPED ME. I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GREA WEEKEND AND A HAPPY HOLIDAY. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
